The New Heart Breaker
by CayennePeppr
Summary: My OC, Sapphire, is coming to the zoo! What will happen? Simple... DRAMA! I hope you like it! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I finished my other story, so I decided to write a new story. So, enjoy! Btw, the name of the story came from my friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar, I only own Sapphire. **

"Check mate Skipper," A handsome, tall penguin said, moving his pawn.

"Blast Kowalski!" The flat-headed penguin, apparently named Skipper, said, flipping the chessboard over.

Kowalski simply rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Coffee Skipper?" He asked, pouring some coffee.

"Extra fish tail," Skipper replied.

"Okay," Kowalski said, putting two fish tails into a mug.

Over in the corner sat a penguin brushing a doll's hair.

"Skippa!" A little penguins looking in a periscope called.

"What is it Private? Have the space squids invaded?" Skipper asked.

"Alice is carrying a crate towards Marlene's habitat!" He called back.

"Fall out me!" Skipper yelled.

The four penguins slid through the fish prize that said, "Private's 1st prize"

They hopped through the sewer, scaring Marlene.

"Guys!" She gasped, "Don't you ever knock!"

"Such pleasantries would only slow us down," Kowalski replied, pulling out an invention of some kind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We have intel that Alice is carrying a crate over here," Skipper said.

"We are here to make sure everything is okay," Private chirped up.

"Wait, you said, carrying, right?" Marlene asked.

"Yup," Rico replied.

"That means… IT'S NOT ANOTHER WALRUS!" Marlene cried, hopping up and down.

"Corr-" Kowalski began, but he was cut off by Alice dropping the crate into the otter habitat.

"There you go," Alice grumbled.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper barked out.

"Well we cou-" Kowalski began getting cut out by the animal in the box.

"How 'bout you open the crate and get me out, I'm claustrophobic!" It called.

"Rico crowbar," Skipper said holding his flipper out. Rico hacked up a crowbar. After about a couple of minutes of attempting to get the crate open, it finally popped open. They all peered in, and saw nothing.

"What?" The voice harshly called.

"Are you coming out?" Marlene asked.

The creature took a step out. They all stared at it.

"What?" It said.

"Kowalski; analysis," Skipper said. Kowalski waddled up to the otter. He started poking her, you could see the otter's expression change from annoyed to annoyed and confused.

"This otter," Kowalski began, "Is a female, about the age of 24, and is from…"

"Cleveland, you freak," She said, pushing him off.

"Right, Cleveland, Ohio," Kowalski replied, brushing the dirt off himself.

"What's your name, spy?" Skipper said accusingly.

"Spy?" The girl asked, "heh, yeah right," She let out a barrel of laughter.

"Either way, what's your name?" He asked.

"You first," She said.

"Ladies first," He said.

"Then I guess we'll never know then," She said with a sly smile.

Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Private," Private said stepping forward. Skipper slapped him.

"Private, don't give out information," He said.

"Harsh," The new otter said.

"Fine, I'm Skipper," Skipper said.

"I'm Private," Private re-introduced himself.

"I'm Kowalski," Kowalski replied.

"Rico," Rico rasped out.

"Fine, I'm Sapphire," The new otter retorted.

"Hi! I'm Marlene," Marlene said, pushing her way to the front.

"Right," Sapphire said, "Why are there penguins here?" She asked.

"Oh, them? They have this whole commando thing going on," Marlene chuckled.

"Marlene!" Skipper cried.

"Oh guys, she's not a spy," Marlene scoffed.

"Fine, don't listen to us, but if you need help, just call," Skipper said, waving his hands and backing down the sewage hole, the rest of the team followed him.

"Wow," Sapphire said.

"It's great to meet you!" Marlene said, extra cheery.

"Sure, where am I?" Sapphire asked, walking back into her crate.

"New York, Central Park Zoo," Marlene smiled.

"Sweet, New York, the shopping capital of the world," Sapphire said, dragging a bag out with her.

"So, where do I bunk?" She asked.

"Oh! Come here, I'll show you," Marlene said, running back into her cave.

Sapphire followed Marlene into her cave, and in there, she saw Marlene making a bed. Sapphire raised her eyebrow.

"Here you go, I hope you like it, I didn't have that much notice, so I kinda just used my couch," Marlene apologized/ said. **(A/N I don't think she has a couch, but hey, it's my Fanfic, get over it!) **

"It's cool," Sapphire said, plopping her bag down on the couch. She began to walk back into the crate.

"Watcha doing?" Marlene inquired.

"Getting' my stuff," Sapphire replied. She walked out with an electric guitar.

"You can play guitar?" Marlene asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Sapphire replied.

"That's so cool!" Marlene squealed, "Can you play Spanish Guitar?" She asked.

"I can play acoustic, and electric, never really heard of Spanish," Sapphire said.

"Oh, well Sapphire, what type of music do you play?" She asked.

"You can call me Sapph, if you want, and I like rock the most," Sapphire said.

She plopped herself down on the couch, and began to nod off.

"Cool," Marlene said interrupting her sleep.

"Thanks," Sapph said. Then she fell asleep. This gave Marlene a chance to see what she really looked like. She was about Rico's height, and had dark brown fur. She had fur brushed over her right eye. The tips of the side bangs were a dark blue. She was a skinny otter, and Marlene remembered that she had red eyes, weird.

"Huh, well, she seems pretty nice…" Marlene trailed off.

"Ah, well, better get some sleep," She said to no one in particular. She padded over to her bed and tucked herself in, "G'night," she said.

_**Penguin's HQ**_

"There's something weird about that otter," Skipper said.

"What makes you say that?" Kowalski questioned.

"Well, she had red eyes," Skipper said.

"I thought that was pretty cool," Kowalski said, only after he said it, did he realize what he said. All the penguins were staring at him.

"Right, Kowalski, I want you to run a background check on this 'Sapphire'," Skipper said.

"Yes Skipper," Kowalski said, waddling into his lab.

"Skippa, she seemed nice," Private said.

"So did the Sword fish, but just ask Manfreedi and Johnson, well, you can't now cause of what the Sword fish did," Skipper shuttered.

"But Skippa," Private began.

"Buh buh buh, we are going over there tomorrow to look her over," Skipper said.

"Skipper, I have the background check," Kowalski called from in the lab.

"Well, come in here and show me," Skipper said.

"It has just about nothing…" Kowalski said, waddling in.

"Huh, I told you, EVIL!" Skipper said.

"Skipper, I don't think sh-" Kowalski got cut off… AGAIN.

"I don't wanna hear it, let's get some sleep men," Skipper said, flipping into bed. The rest of the team just simply rolled their eyes and followed Skipper into bed.

**Did you like, hate, or despise it? Oh, you loathed it? You loved it? I guess I won't know unless, you tell me! I hope you liked it, and well, yeah… Review, constructive criticism is welcome, and well no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank my wonderful reviewers, _megeriffic, 101 giraffes, and lovingSkipper! _I'm going on a camping trip (we'll be in cabins) over out LONG WEEKEND! So, don't expect me to be  
**

**updating over the weekend. I may like when we get back on Sunday! Yay! Okay, read on!  
**

"Sapphire, Sapphire, SAPPHIRE!" Marlene called.

"Wha?" Sapphire rolled over and saw Marlene looming over her.

"G'Morning!" Marlene smiled.

"Morning," Sapphire sat up, "What time is it?"

"About nine in the morning," Marlene replied.

"Who gets up at nine in the morning?" Sapphire asked.

"What time do you normally get up at?" Marlene asked.

"Noon," Sapphire replied rolling off the couch, "What's for the breakfast?"

"Oysters and fish," Marlene smiled.

"What kind of fish?" Sapphire asked.

"Catfish," Marlene cheerily said.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Catfish," Marlene repeated.

"What wuz that?" Sapphire smirked.

"CATFISH!" Marlene shouted.

"Raw or cooked?" Sapphire replied.

"Raw," Marlene replied like it's basic knowledge.

"I only eat cooked food," Sapphire stated.

"Oh… do you eat oysters?" Marlene asked.

"Nope," Sapphire said.

"Oh… I have some cupcakes," Marlene offered.

"Ohh I'll have one!" She popped up excited.

"Great!" Marlene clapped her hands together. They sat down and began eating their breakfast.

"So," Marlene said.

"This is a really good cupcake," Sapphire said.

"Thanks," Marlene said.

**Kowalski's POV**

I waddled through the door of Marlene's habitat.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," Sapph said.

"What do you want Kowalski?" Marlene said.

"I knew you had a lot of work to do today, so I wanted to see if Sapphire wanted a tour of the zoo," I sheepishly said.

"Huh, that's actually civil of you," Marlene said, "Wanna go Sapphire, I do have a lot of work to do!"

"Sure," Sapph said standing up, "Let's go," She began walking out of the habitat. I followed close behind. We saw a lot of animals. She met Rodger, the alligator, Bada and Bing, Mason and Phil and lots of others. On the way to the lemur habitat Sapphire struck up a conversation.

"So, what made you come by and take me on a walk?" She asked.

"Just seemed polite," I replied, I was afraid it was obvious I was lying.

"O really?" Sapphire smiled. Apparently it was.

"Really," I said.

"Sure," She said.

"No really!" I defended.

"Now, why did you really come by?" She asked.

I thought for a second.

_Flashback to Just Before Kowalski Stopped By the Otter Habitat_

"_Kowalski," Skipper called. _

"_Yes Skipper?" Kowalski waddled over to him._

"_I want you to go over and give that newbie a tour, find out as much as you can, and then bring her back here so we can question her," He said._

"_But Skipper-" Kowalski got cut off._

"_No buts soldiers!" Skipper raised his voice. Kowalski lowered his head._

"_I'm excusing you from exercises, but I expect as much info. as you can get," Skipper said. _

"_Yes sir," Kowalski said, turning around and walking out of the HQ._

_End of Flashback_

Sapphire was still staring at me when I stopped thinking.

"Uh… well you see, hey! Do you like lemurs?" I asked, changing the subject.

She looked at me like I was psycho.

"One of my best friends was a lemur," She said blankly.

"I think you're going to re-think that," I said. Sapphire looked at me, confused. We arrived at the lemur habitat in seconds.

"Hey Ringtail," I called.

We walked into the lemur habitat to be greeted by a ringtail lemur.

"Why who are you?" He asked Sapphire.

"That depends, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm King Julien!" He declared, "and these are being my royal advisers," he motioned towards Maurice and Mort.

"AWW!" Sapphire shouted running up to Mort.

"He's so CUTE!" She exclaimed, squeezing him.

"I like not being able to breathe," He said.

"Oh, sorry," She said, dropping him.

"So who are you?" The self-proclaimed 'king' asked.

"Ringtail, this is Sapphire," I said.

"Why hello, might you be wanting to become, Queen Sapphire?" The king asked.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

"Yes," Ringtail replied. Sapphire cracked her knuckles.

"Well, wanna be hit?" She asked.

"Oh, is this being a game?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you hit on me, so I hit you," She said pulling her arm back, her paw in a fist format.

"I don't think that's the best idea," I cried grabbing onto her arm before she got him.

"I don't care," She replied.

"Ohhh you will like me once you see my amazing dancing!" Ringtail turned on the boom box and began dancing.

"Can we go before I kill him?" Sapphire asked. I nodded, and we walked out on the dancing lemur.

**Sapphire's POV**

Kowalski and I walked over to the penguin habitat in complete silence. He knocked the fish bowl over and hopped down. I looked down it and followed.

"Cool," I said, awe-struck.

"Yup," Kowalski said.

"You have a TV!" I shouted and ran over to it, tipping and tumbling over the couch.

"Hello," Private chirped. I had almost landed on him.

"Hey," I said, "TV!"

"Sapphire, can we ask you some questions?" Kowalski asked, waddling over to Private and I.

"Shoot," I replied staring at the TV. Rico and Skipper slid up too; apparently everyone had a question… great.

"Where are you from?" Skipper questioned.

"Cleveland, didn't we go over this?" I said with lots of attitude, I didn't like how they were treating me, so I was going to annoy them back.

"Don't give me attitude," Skipper said.

"Don't talk back to me!" I replied. Skipper's eye began twitching.

"Whatever," I said.

"Moving on, tell us about your red eyes," Kowalski asked, interested.

"No, if you're gonna ask me questions, then I get to ask you some," I smiled.

"Deal," Skipper said.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked.

"We need to make sure your not a spy," Private chirped.

"Okay, so about my eyes, this was just how I was born, my brother has pure ebony eyes," I replied to his earlier question.

"Intriguing," Kowalski said pulling out his clipboard.

"Can I see that?" I asked. Kowalski handed it to me. I looked at it; it was a stick otter with black eyes. I pulled a pencil out, and wrote something on it.

"Here," I said handing it back to him.

"What does it say?" Kowalski asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"It says 'Nice drawing, genius'," I replied tartly.

"Oh," Kowalski said.

"Your turn," I said.

"What's your favorite color?" Private asked me.

"Black," I said darkly.

"What's your favorite band?" I asked. They all stared at me.

"Don't have one," Skipper said.

"Galba hahla jokakne?" Rico asked me. I looked at him confused.

"He wants to know your favorite weapon," Kowalski translated.

"Definitely the sword," I replied nodding.

"Interesting," Kowalski said, still scribbling on his clipboard.

"Why can't you read and write?" I asked.

"I don't know, we just can't," Kowalski replied.

"Tell me about your family," Skipper said.

"Not a question!" I sing-songed.

"Okay, what's your family like?" He asked.

"That's better. Well, let's see, it _was_ just my brother and I, but then he went and got married to some b-," I looked over a Private and changed my language, "bad girl, that I hate. So I promised my brother I would try and get to know her, but when we went out to get to know each other she said that I better back off of my own brother, cause she's taking him over," I said.

"That's terrible!" Private cried.

"Thanks. I have a question for Skipper, do you like, like someone at the zoo?" I asked.

Skipper turned a bright red, "N-no," He said.

"What do you mean Skippa? You like all the zoo animals," Private said innocently. I chuckled.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Skipper said.

"Why do you have your fur lik-" But poor Kowalski got cut off by a scream.

"What in the…" I began. The penguins hopped into action and slid out of the HQ. I decided to follow them. I followed where the scream had come from. I wandered into the lemur habitat. I walked in to see King Julien screaming like a little girl and pointing to a cricket.

"It's a cricket Ringtail," Skipper yelled at him.

I rolled my eyes and padded in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My queen!" 'Ringtail' hopped into my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Queen?" Skipper asked.

"Idk," I replied. The four penguins stared at me. The obviously don't understand text talk.

"Kowalski, decode," Skipper said.

"Uh… I do knock, If doodads kicked, Icky doom king," Kowalski attempted to decode it.

"It means I don't know!" I shouted after about a minute of Kowalski attempting to figure out what it means.

"Oh, that was my next guess," Kowalski said. I looked down, and Julien was still in my arms. I rolled my eyes and dropped him.

"Do not be dropping the royal king!" He shouted at me.

"Shut up," I said, pushing past him, "Hey how do you get back to the otter habitat?" I questioned.

"I'll show you," Kowalski sighed.

We walked over to the otter habitat in silence. I could feel his eyes burning into my fur. It felt weird.

**Kowalski's POV**

Sapphire and I walked back to the otter habitat. I was staring at her the entire time. I could tell she knew. She was kind of pretty. She had beautiful chocolate brown fur, and I loved her magma colored eyes. Even though I could only see one. Her fur was brushed over her left eye, and the tips of that fur was dyed a navy blue. She was Rico's size and she was very slim, I could tell she worked out. I couldn't help but look at her. We arrived at the otter habitat moments later.

"Thanks for the directions," She laughed.

"No problem," I said. I stared at her for about a minute later. I was getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Well, bye," She said flipping over the water.

"Bye," I whispered. I slid back to the penguin habitat.

"Kowalski," Skipper said as soon as I walked into the HQ.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need some intel on this new otter," Skipper said.

"Skippa, I think we should just trust she's not a spy," Private said.

"I agree," I agreed.

"For now we'll be nice on her," Skipper said.

"I'm going to go work in my lab," I said, sliding into my lab. I couldn't think. There was something about Sapphire. She was different than any other girl I had ever known. She was dark, had an attitude, and seemed almost vicious. I didn't know how I liked any of that, but I guess it was just, her. I couldn't think straight, and just fell asleep in my lab.

**Morning in the Otter habitat **

**Marlene's POV**

"So Marlene," Sapphire said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked me. I blushed and thought about my crush on Skipper.

"N-no," I said.

She smiled, "Who is he?" She questioned.

"N-no one!" I protested.

"Sure," She teased.

"OKAY IT'S SKIPPER!" I shouted really loudly. Next thing I knew Skipper and his team hopped into my habitat.

"Would you just knock?" I asked.

"Such ple-" Kowalski began.

"I know I know!" I cut him off.

"You called?" Skipper asked.

"Uh…" I said.

"We wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast!" Sapphire saved me.

"Sure," Private replied, waddling over and sitting down.

"Private! That could be poisoned!" Skipper cried.

"Would'ja like me to take a bite first?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes," Skipper said.

Sapphire picked up a fork and dug it into part of a pancake. She shoved it in her mouth, grabbed the syrup and poured it in her mouth. I cringed.

"There," She said wiping her mouth with the back of her paw.

"Okay, we'll stay," Skipper said as his teammates all took spots around the table.

I sat down next to Skipper, oh Skipper. I looked across the table and saw Sapphire smirking at me.

"So," I said, blushing and looking away, "Any cool new missions lately?"

"Nothing really," Skipper said, a beak full of pancake.

"Do you like the pancakes?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, these are really good," Kowalski replied.

"Thanks, I put a pinch of cinnamon in it," She replied.

I looked over at Sapphire and she was giving me a look that said 'Hey, you should ask him out'. I shook my head. She widened her eyes and gave me the puppy-dog look. I glared at her and she sneered.

"HELP!" A Madagascar accent called.

"Ringfail," Skipper said through a stack of pancakes.

"Lefs go," Kowalski said.

The four-some hopped out of their seats and went off to go save the lemur.

"You should ask him out," Sapphire teased.

"Not in this lifetime," I replied.

"Pwease?" She said sweetly.

"No!" I shouted.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes. We decided to go on a walk. The zoo was opening in about twenty minutes.

**Sapphire's POV**

Marlene and I were on a walk.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see what was up with the lemurs, wanna come?" I asked.

"Nah, I need to do some cleaning," She replied, turning to go over to the otter habitat.

"La de da di da," I sang as I walked over to the lemur habitat.

"Hey guys!" I said with a wave as I walked into the habitat.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what was up!" I called.

"Ringtail was just being annoying," Kowalski called, jumping down from the large cement thingy-mcbob.

"Hehehe," I said walking over. Unfortunately, I managed to trip over, nothing, and land right on top of him.

"Hi," I chuckled.

"Hello," He replied.

"I'm just gonna get off," I said rolling off him.

We both stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"Skipper," Kowalski called," The zoo is going to open soon!"

Skipper and the team hopped down.

"We better be on our way," Skipper said.

"Can you find your way home?" Kowalski laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along, "I think I'll be fine!"

He smirked and slid away with the others. I padded back to the otter habitat, ready to be on display for the first time.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm having that… how do you say it? That… MIXED FEELING! Yeah, that's right! I have that feeling that I kinda wish that I had made Sapphire a penguin… (Stupid Simple Majority Vote) So, I decided to make a couple of options. I want YOU the reader to tell me what you think I should do. Here are my options:**

**1. Completely erase this story and make Sapphire a penguin.**

**2. Make a new story, about a completely different OC, keep this story, and write two different stories that have nothing to do with each other. Then write two sagas (I don't quite know what saga means...)  
**

**3. Just continue on with this story, finish it, and create a brand new OC in which I would write a story, or saga (I still don't quite know what saga means…) on that OC. That story would have no Sapphire… I would kinda like, discontinue her.**

**Well, what do you think? Review me your answers… **


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST thing first, I'm super sorry Horsexloverx for blowing off your review in the last chapter. *Feels bad* So forth, I will now give you a VIRTUAL SORRY CAKE! Ta Da! So, now that I feel better about that, I'm going to thank my awesome reviewers, _Privateismine, and megeriffic! _Thanks so much for reviewing and making meh feel happeh! Also, in this story, there is a Madagascar accent. :D I just wanna tell you all I love my reviewers (Not like _love, _rather love in that way that OMG YOU ARE SO AWESOME!) **

**Anyway, I wanna thank you for your advice. I've decided that I'm going to finish this story, and while writing this story, I'm going to write another story about a different OC that has no connection what so ever with this story. I don't know if that's the BEST idea... but I wanna do that, so yeah... :D**

**WE HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY! It didn't really snow all that much, but they canceled school last night, so it all works out alright. I LOVE THE RARE SNOW DAY!  
**

**Random Fact of the Chapter That Has Nothing To Do With The Chapter: In Big Time Rush there is an environmentalist named Ed Begley Jr. In ICarly, the Greenweek Episode, the teacher has a calendar that has a picture of Ed Begley Jr. and says his name. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar :B  
**

People poured into the zoo gates. They had heard about the new otter.

"She's so cute!" Someone cried.

"Look at her eyes!" Another kid called.

"I love her fur!" A girl with light brown hair awwww'd over her.

There was a large crowd forming around the otter habitat. Sapphire sat there frozen.

"Sapph, what's wrong?" Marlene asked her.

"So. Many. People. Awwing. Over. Me," She sounded petrified.

"So? Didn't you have that at your old zoo?" Marlene replied.

"Yeah, but I was scared then too," She replied.

"There's nothing to be afraid, just hop in the water and act all silly," Marlene cheerily smiled.

"I can't," Sapphire said.

"Yeah you can, it's not that bad," Marlene said.

"I can't swim," She ashamedly admitted.

"What?" Marlene laughed, "Of course you can!"

"N-no, I never really learned," Sapphire teared up.

"It's never too late to learn!" She said dragging Sapphire into the shallow water.

"N-NO!" Sapphire cried.

"It's simple, just move your legs up and down, and then move your arms in large circles," She said, demonstrating it, "Now, you try"

"You mean kick your legs and froggy-fying your arms?" Sapphire asked timidly.

"S-sure," Marlene replied.

"I think I can do that," Sapphire dived into the water and attempted it.

"T-this is kinda fun," She said. After about eight hours of kids and adults 'awwing' over Sapphire, she managed to become a really good swimmer. The bell rang, and Alice shoved everyone out of the zoo.

"That was fun, thanks Marlene!" Sapphire said cheerily.

"No problem," Marlene replied.

"Hey, do you guys like watch movies and stuff?" Sapphire asked randomly.

"Not really," Marlene replied as they walked into the cave.

"Wanna?" She asked.

"We don't have any movies," Marlene sadly said.

"I have plenty!" Sapph smiled.

"No TV."

"Penguins have one,"

"They would never let us use it!"

"I think we can talk them into it," Sapphire smiled slyly and rummaged through her purse thing.

"Let's try," Marlene sighed and the two-some walked out.

**Sapphire's POV**

Marlene and I walked over to the penguin habitat. They weren't on the ice floe, so I figured that they were in their HQ. We walked up to the food dish and knocked it aside. I hopped down first, shortly followed by Marlene.

"'Sup guys?" I asked.

"What the deuce?" Skipper said.

"He-hello Skipper," Marlene stuttered.

"Marlene," He said.

"You guys wanna have a 'Mega Movie Night'?" I asked.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"I said, 'DO YOU WANNA HAVE A MEGA MOVIE NIGHT?'"I shouted.

"I heard you the first time, I meant what do you mean?" He said annoyed.

"Shoulda' said that. Anyway, I have a bunch of movies, do you wanna watch them? You see, we stay up all night and watch, eating food and laughing!" I said excitedly.

"No," Skipper said plainly.

"Aww c'mon Skippa, it seems like fun," Private cried.

"No Private," Skipper said.

"Gabahaba lacka?" Rico pled.

"No," Skipper said.

"Please Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Fine!" Skipper shouted, "Have it your way!"

"Yay!" I smiled.

The six of us sat down on their couch, Marlene sat next to Skipper, and Kowalski sat next to me.

"Pop in that movie and hit play!" I smiled. They popped in 'Happy Feet' first. We watched movie after movie, until it was about 3:00 A.M. Private, Rico and Marlene were all asleep. Marlene had fallen asleep on Skipper's shoulder, and it seemed like Skipper didn't mind.

Next thing to happen; Skipper nodded off, his head lightly laying on Marlene's. It was just Kowalski and I.

"Wanna watch this one?" I asked, holding up a horror movie.

"Sure," Kowalski said with a yawn. About half way through I looked over at Kowalski and he looked horrified. I was a bit scared to. The main character was just about to be slashed into pieces when suddenly…

"Hello silly penguins,"

I screamed. My scream made Kowalski scream, then Marlene, then Private, and lastly Rico. Skipper didn't scream, rather he hopped in action.

"Ringtail, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What was that being?" King Julien asked, he probably couldn't hear over all the screaming.

"QUIET!" Skipper yelled. They all stopped screaming, but I kept on screaming.

"Sapphire!" Kowalski shouted at me. I stopped screaming, and looked at Julien.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Ringtail?"

"I was to be hearing screaming coming from here, so I came to be investigating," He replied triumphantly. The movie was still playing in the background. I turned around, realizing this was NOT a movie for Private, so I quickly flipped it off.

"That was the movie," Kowalski said.

"You are to being watching movie without me?" He demanded.

"Yup, that's pretty much it," I said, "Hey, the zoo is gonna be opening soon, we better be on our way Marlene," I said jumping over the back of the couch and walking out. Marlene followed close behind.

**Marlene's POV**

I don't really remember all that much of the night, I do, however, remember waking up screaming. Lucky me, I had Skipper there to help me. The crowd of people was about the same to come and see Sapph. It reminded me of my first couple of days.

"Why do people think otters are so interesting?" She asked me, as we were entertaining.

"It's cause you're new," I replied.

"Right," She said. We went on entertaining.

**Kowalski's POV**

Sapphire was making a big splash, metaphorically and literally. I quietly laughed to myself as I watched her and Marlene entertain the large crowd. I was so busy watching the two that I didn't hear Skipper tell us to do toe touches.

"Kowalski man!" I heard just before being slapped.

"Yes Skipper?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Toe touches, double time," He said sternly.

I began to touch my toes as fast as I could. We continued our exercises for the rest of the day. I kept sneaking peeks over at the otter habitat. It was finally closing time.

"Skippa' can we get snowcones?" Private asked.

"Sure Private," Skipper replied.

"Can we bring Sapph and Marlene?" I asked, it was worth a try. Skipper looked at me.

"No," He said flatly.

"But Skippa'!" Private begged.

"Nope," Skipper stood firmly.

"But Skipper, we could learn more about our specimen if we bring her along," I pointed out, I didn't like calling Sapphire a 'specimen' but I don't want Skipper to think anything.

"Huh, you're right," Skipper thought on the subject a bit more," Kowalski, go ask them"

I smiled and slid over to the girls' habitat.

"Hey, the guys and I are going to go get some snowcones, wanna come?" I asked.

Marlene looked at me like I was crazy, I had forgotten that she couldn't leave the zoo.

"No can do Kowalski," She said.

"I'll go! I love snowcones," Sapphire said walking up to me.

"Cool, let's go," I said waddling out with her. We soon arrived at the penguin habitat.

**Sapphire's POV**

"Sapphire is coming along," Kowalski said to Skipper.

"Great," I heard Skipper moan. I smirked.

We began walking to the snowcone stand. They guys were talking as though they had done this multiple times.

"I want a raspberry flavor!" Private chirped.

"Blue raspberry for me," Skipper said.

"Flabahara," Rico said.

"I'm getting orange!" Kowalski cried.

I looked over at them.

"I would suggest the rainbow, you get a dose of every flavor," Skipper said. I didn't know he was talking to me.

"Sapphire!" He called.

"What? Oh, me?" I said, surprised.

"The rainbow flavor is the best," Kowalski agreed.

"It is quite good!" Private smiled.

"O…kay," I said. When we walked up to the snowcone stand I looked over at them.

"How do we ord…" I stopped mid-sentence watching them knock the guy out and grab their snowcones.

"Here," Kowalski said, handing me my 'cone.

"Thanks," I said, licking at it.

"So, Sapphire, what's Cleveland like?" Skipper inquired.

"Boring," I lapped at my 'cone.

"Who did you hang out with?" He asked.

"Meh buddies, Nat, C-dog, Sash, Cone-dome, Oak, Big Red and 'bunch others," I said.

"That's a lot of friends Sapph," Private chirped.

"Thanks, I'm pretty popular at my zoo," I said.

"Yeah right," Skipper mumbled.

"What's the most interesting thing about Cleveland?" Kowalski asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment," It's between the 'Lake View Cemetery' and the Beach"

"Interesting," Kowalski said.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"What's the most fun thing in New York?" I said.

"The zoo is just about the only thing we do," Private said.

The rest of the walk was silent. We soon arrived back at the zoo.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"No problemo," Skipper replied.

They slid away back to the penguin habitat. I padded back to the otter habitat, well, tried. I got sidetracked by the royal pain.

"Well, hello my beautiful queen," He said.

"What do you want Julien?" I asked.

"I wanted to be knowing if you wanted to be coming back to my habitat to, share a smoothie?" He asked.

"No," I said attempting to get past him.

"Aw, come on," He said, stopping me.

I was irritated, "Move before I hurt you!"

"You would not be hurting your king," He smiled.

"Wanna bet?" I said.

"I'm not to be betting," He said.

"Good, than back off," I pushed him out of my way and onto the ground. He screamed like a teenage girl.

"That hurt!" He shouted. The penguins arrived seconds later.

"Hey dudes," I said.

"What did you do?" Skipper sounded as though I had killed the lemur, which I'm sure no one would care… but ya know.

"I pushed him out of my way," I stated, oh-matter-oh-factly.

"You can't go around hurting people," His voice got louder as it went.

"Tell it to him," I said, pointing at Julien.

"Why?" Skipper asked.

"He was harassing me," I shrugged.

Skipper looked back and forth between us. He sighed.

"Roll out men," He said. They all rolled out, literally.

I padded past the melodramatic 'king'.

"Hey Mars-Bar!" I shouted.

"Mars-Bar?" She asked.

"Yup," I smiled largely.

"Okay…" She said.

"I'm going to bed," I plopped down on my bed.

"Me too, good night," She said, lying on his bed.

"G'night," I yawned.

**This is my epic failure of a chapter! I hope you all like it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, to my not epic failure reviewer _Privateismine!_ Thank you for reviewing. GO GREEN BAY PACKERS! Most people want the Steelers… I actually don't care for football, but my dad wants the Packers, so, I mind as well route for them. Yup… *cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar**

**Penguin HQ- Morning**

**Kowalski's POV**

"Up and adam," Skipper's voice cut into my science related dream.

I scattered out of my bed. I looked around and saw Private and Rico do the same.

"Today will be a day off," Skipper said.

"Wha?" Rico asked.

"That's right, I'm giving you the day off," Skipper smiled. We all just stood around and looked surprised.

"Go!" He filed us out. We all darted out. I decided to go see Sapphire. I arrived at Marlene's and was about to walk in, when I chose to knock.

"Come in!" Marlene's voice rang. I waddled in.

Marlene was cleaning, as usual.

"Hello Marlene," I said.

"Hey Kowalski," She said.

"Where's Sapphire?" I asked looking around.

"She went out to do something, I don't know where exactly she is, but she's in the zoo, ya know, enjoying her day of no visitors," She said.

"Thanks," I smiled, waddling out to find Sapph. I waddled for about half an hour and found her with a pad of paper and a pencil on a bench.

I hopped next to her on the bench.

"Hello," I said, peering over her shoulder.

"Hey," She said slapping her pad of paper into her chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"None of your business," She replied.

I cocked my head at her.

"I'm drawing," She sighed.

"Can I see?" I asked.

She sighed and handed me the pad. I looked at it. It was a rose with something dripping off the thorns. There was writing on the paper.

"That's really good, but what does it say?" I said.

"Thanks, and it says 'The most beautiful flower… Untouchable'" She said.

"Cool," I nodded my head. We sat there another few minutes in silence.

"So, what are your hobbies?" She broke the silence.

I thought for a moment.

"Thinking, science, math, and inventing, yourself?"

"I like listening to music, playing the guitar, reading, writing, and drawing," She was staring into nothing.

"Intriguing," I said, pulling out my clipboard and drawing her hobbies. I may be off duty, but I know Skipper would want me to find out any information on Sapphire. I ran the pencil across the paper as quiet as I could, it didn't make a sound that I could hear.

"Stop writing that down," She still wasn't looking at me.

"How did you…?" I was astonished.

"I have an amazing sense of hearing," She replied.

"Interesting," I said writing that down.

"Stop!" She said, turning and knocking the clipboard from my flippers.

"Hey," I said.

"Get over it," She rolled her eyes and hopped off the bench.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"Away from here," She replied.

"Why?" I called.

"Cause," She was padding away on all fours, "I don't hang around people that don't trust me!"

I stared after her, I looked back at the bench, she had left her sketchpad thing. I grabbed it and jumped off the bench and waddled back to the HQ. When I got there Skipper was drinking his fish coffee.

"Kowalski, what are you doing back here?" He asked me.

"I'm going to make an invention," I waddled into my lab.

* * *

I wasn't actually making an invention; I was looking through her writing pad. She had words, drawings, little pictures of drawings in it. I couldn't help but think about Sapphire. She was so pretty; I had to talk to someone about my little 'crush'. I waddled past Skipper quietly, and stopped in the middle of the zoo.

"Who do I talk to, Marlene or the lemurs?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Da lemurs what?" A Madagascan accent asked me.

I turned around to see King Julien, Maurice and Mort standing behind me.

"You startled me," I said.

"I am to be startling everyone with my amazing kingleiness, now what are you being talking to the lemurs about?" He asked again.

"Uh… nothing," I said.

"You are being lying," He said, I guess I'm a terrible liar.

"It's really nothing," I tried to cover for my faux pas.

"No, it's being something," He consisted.

"I lik- like can't decide what to invent," I said, I sounded like a teenage girl, but I did get out of telling _them. _

"Oh, this is to be boring me," He said and left me alone. I sighed and waddled over to Marlene's.

**Marlene's POV**

Sapphire had gone out a while ago with something in her paws. When was she coming back? I heard a noise outside my cave and then knocking.

"Come in," I called, assuming it was Sapphire.

"Uh, Marlene?" I heard Kowalski say. I turned around, surprised to see him.

"Kowalski? Did you bring Sapph with you?" I asked.

"N-no, I thought she had already come back," He said.

"Not yet, I'm sure she's fine, so what can I do for you?" I was curious as to why he had come by. Then again, he seemed to be showing up a lot since Sapph had come to the zoo.

"Well, Marlene, I need some help with something," He sounded nervous.

"Sit, and explain," I said motioning towards my table.

We both sat down, and I was prepared to hear that he needed a test subject or something. What I wasn't prepared for was what he really did say.

"Marlene, how do you um, uh, talk, to uh, g-girls?" He asked.

I was astonished. Kowalski? Asking about girls, I mean I knew he didn't know a thing about girls, but the fact that he wanted to know is something else.

"Why?" I wasn't about to tell him anything until I knew why.

"N-no reason, just uh, curious," He stuttered.

I studied him for a second.

"Tell me," I said.

"I-I'm doing an experiment, yeah! An experiment," He said confidentlyish.

"Now what's the real reason?" I asked.

"That is the real reason," He said.

"Then I'm not telling you," I smiled.

"Fine, I-I kind of like," He choked, "S-Sapph!"

My mouth dropped. Kowaslki liked Sapphire?

"You do?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, don't tell her! I just need advice on how to 'wow' her," He said, "because if you haven't noticed, I fail to comprehend emotions, and feelings and well… women."

"Trust me, I've noticed," I mumbled.

Kowalski looked at me; a bit offended.

"I'll help," I rolled my eyes.

"T-thanks," He grumbled.

"How 'bout you tell her how you feel? It worked with Phil," I pointed out.

He looked like he was contemplating that point.

"True," He said, "But she's just s-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Bonjour," A voice said.

We both jerked our heads over.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello Sapphire," Kowalski sounded nervous.

Sapphire glared at Kowalski and didn't reply.

"What's for dinna' Mars-Bar?" She asked.

"Whatever is in the fridge," I smiled.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically, walking over and grabbing some milk. She gulped it down from the carton. After she finished, she padded over to her bed and plopped down.

"I'm gonna go," Kowalski whispered to me, sliding out.

**A/N I finally figured out how to make that line thing... It's a tool on the Edit thing! I didn't know that *Fail*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you wonderful reviewers of Chapter 5! Yes, that's right, that means you _Privateismine, and Mobygirl1 ! _ONTO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, trust me if I did, you would know *evil smile*  
**

**The day after last chapter **

**Kowalski's POV**

I was sitting in my lab thinking about what Marlene said.

"_Just talk to her,"_ The words echoed in my head.

"I CAN'T TALK TO HER! I'LL PASS OUT!" I shouted at no one in particular.

"Kowalski man, who are you talking to?" Skipper asked, waddling into my lab.

"My notepad," I said.

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" He asked.

I sighed loudly. I couldn't tell him I liked Sapphire; he would kill me!

"Tell me," He said.

"I-I don't know how you'll t-take it," I stuttered.

"Tell me soldier, and that's an order!" He exclaimed.

"I-I um, well…" I stalled. Before I knew it there was a flipper on the backside of my head.

"Spit it out man!" He shouted.

"I-I can't tell you," I said, ready to be hit again. I closed my eyes, ready. I waited but nothing happened.

"Sir?" I asked opening one eye.

Skipper was staring at me in dismay.

"Okay," He said, waddling out of the lab.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"If this is so confidential that you can't tell your own commanding officer, then you can wallow in your misery," He said, closing the door behind himself.

I sighed loudly. I felt horrible. I hated when he used guilt to get me to tell him something.

"Let's go men!" I heard him yell.

I got up and went to the top of the HQ. We had a normal exercise, despite the fact that I didn't tell Skipper about my little crush on Sapphire.

People were cooling down with Sapphire, so we had a normal amount of people in the zoo.

"Straighten your back Private," Skipper said.

"Yes Skippa'," Private said.

**Marlene's POV**

"This is kind of getting much more fun," Sapph said, entertaining the people.

"Hey, Sapph," I said to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Remember when you asked me if I liked anyone, well, I have a question for you, do you like anyone?"

"What?" She asked.

"Do you like anyone?" I repeated.

She blushed a deep red, "M-maybe…"

"Who?" I asked.

"His name has an 'i' in it," She replied, blushing really hard.

"Okay, that means it's either Julien, Private, Rico, Maurice, or…" I paused, "Kowalski."

She turned a very noticeable color of red on the name Kowalski.

"IT'S KOWALSKI!" I shouted really loud.

"N-no!" She protested.

"Oh la la," I laughed.

"Okay, so it is, don't tell him, I don't know how he feels about me, and you know…" She trailed off.

"I think you should talk to him," I said.

"I will, when the zoo closes," She smiled.

We spent the rest of the day talking and entertaining anyone that walked by.

After The Zoo Closes

**Sapphire's POV**

I walked into the penguin HQ; it was the end of the day, time to talk to 'Kowalski'.

"Check mate," Skipper said.

"Check mate? I thought that was in Chess Skippa," Private said back to him.

"That's what we're playing," Skipper said.

"I thought we were playing Checkers!" Private cried.

"Be prepared for everything young Private," Skipper said, standing up.

"Hey!" I called.

Skipper looked over to me.

"Sapphire?" He said with a questioning look.

"Can I talk to you Skipper… alone?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have a question," I said.

"Private, Rico, ice floe," He said.

Private and Rico went up on the ice floe.

"Skipper, can I ask you a question?" I questioned.

"You just did," He smiled.

"Shut it," I said.

"Ask," He said.

"D-do you like anyone?" I asked.

He looked surprised by my question.

"Are you asking me…" He began.

"EW NO!" I shouted.

"Good, why do you care?" He asked.

"I have this friend, that likes you, and she's nervous about talking to you about it," I stuttered.

"This 'friend' who is it?" Skipper asked me.

"She's an otter," I pursed my lips.

"Can I have a name?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then I'm not telling you if I like anyone," He protested.

"That's all I need," I said with a smile. He gave me a confused look.

"Where's Kowalski?" I asked.

"Lab…" He said.

"Thanks!" I skipped into Kowalski's lab, leaving behind a very confused Skipper.

Kowalski's POV

"Kowalski," Sapphire called into the empty looking lab.

"Sapphire?" I asked.

"Kowalski? Where are you?" She asked.

I peeped out from behind a desk, "Here!"

"This place is a mess," Sapphire said, gazing around. I could she was looking metal and inventions and tools lying around.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"K-Kowalski can I talk to you?" Sapphire asked.

"Is it about Skipper?" I asked.

"What? No!" Sapphire cried, "Why would you think that?"

"I heard you talking about your 'friend'" I said.

"You mean Marlene?" She said, covering up her mouth in a tizzy.

"M-Marlene?" I asked.

"Yes, don't tell ANYONE I told you that! Now, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Can I say something first?" I asked.

"Okay," She said, sitting on my table.

"Well, there is this girl I like, but I don't know whether to talk to her, or make some large scheme that would impress her," I said.

"Talk to her, it's so much easier, and you won't seem like a coward then, no offence," She replied.

"Okay, Sapphire," I choked on my own words.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I-I really like you," I finished. Right after finishing I shut my eyes.

"Y-you do?" Sapphire sounded astonished.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Come here," She said.

I waddled over to the spot she had pointed at.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled a greedy smile. _Why did she want me to stand here? Did she hate me now? What was she going to do? Would she like me back? Did she hate me since she met me? _Thoughts raced through my mind.

"What?" I asked.

She gently put her paw on my cheek. I felt my face flush. She still had that crooked smile on her face. She moved her face closer to my face; she was so close I could feel her breath lightly on my face. I smelled her peppermint-scented toothpaste. Her lips were about an inch away from beak. Her eyes were connected to mine; they were glowing with a flirtatious spark. With her free paw she grabbed onto the feather tuff around my chest, pulling me closer to her. My face was redder than blood exposed to oxygen. She moved her mouth right onto my beak. My eyes grew two times larger than normal. I-I was kissing her, rather her kissing me. She moved her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but get into the kiss by putting my flippers around her waste. We were in that position for about a minute; that is until the lab door opened.

"What is going on here!" Skipper's voice shouted.

We broke off the kiss and looked over at him, shocked.

"S-Skipper," I stuttered.

"Kowalski, what do you think you were doing!" He was enraged.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I dropped my beak, blabbering out single syllables.

"That's what I thought," He said, "Get out here," He motioned for the two of us to come out to the main HQ area thing.

I waddled into the HQ, Sapphire jumped of my desk and followed close behind.

"Now, I'm very disappointed in BOTH of you, but mainly you Kowalski!" He began.

"For the record Skipper, I did start the kiss," Sapphire pointed out.

"I don't care who started it, all I know is that I had to end it, that should have been you Kowalski!" He shouted.

"Skipper…" I said.

"Quiet! Now, Kowalski, I want to know: is this what you wouldn't tell me earlier?" He asked.

I looked down, ashamed," Yes Skipper"

"Sapphire, scramble out of here, and tell the boys to come back in here," Skipper said.

"But…" She said.

I pushed her along, "Go," I whispered.

She stammered out of the HQ. Skipper was staring at me the entire time. Soon enough Private and Rico scrambled down.

"Skippa?" Private questioned the obvious awkwardness of the room.

"Not now Private, all of you, go to bed!" He was still irritated.

MORNIN' – Penguin HQ

**No one's POV**

Skipper hopped out of bed, staring at the three penguins still in bed. He waddled up to the second bunk, Kowalski's bunk.

"Kowalski," He whispered, shaking him.

"What?" Kowalski groggily said.

"Get up," Skipper said.

Kowalski, not wanting to get into trouble again, quickly got up.

"Skipper?" He asked.

"Kowalski, you should have just told me," Skipper said.

"I know Skipper but…"

"But nothing! You should have said something, I might have understood. If you had just told me that you like Sapphire than maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be in this position right now!" Skipper's voice was rising.

"Skipper I-I'm," Kowalski began.

"Sorry? You can't just go around kissing someone and then think that all you'll have to say is SORRY!" Skipper was practically shouting.

"I-I know," Kowalski muttered.

"Good, now lab," Skipper said, "You'll be straightening it up."

"Yes Skipper," Kowalski turned and waddled into the lab.

**A/N I just wanna say that I almost sucked my toe up in my vacuum... Random, I do know that, on another hand, don't forget to press the button that says 'Review'. You know, to make me feel all happy! :B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you _Privateismine, Mobygirl1, and 101 giraffes!_ Okay, now I have a special question for my awesome reviewers! I have this new idea for a fanfiction. Let me explain it really quick. Three girls (One my OC) are like princesses of three different kingdoms. But they get driven out (idk how) and then they have to live with each other. Only to meet those from their kingdoms. I need an OC for the kingdom of the otters, and an OC from the kingdom of the penguins… yeah. I have some minor (they are really major) glitches to work out, but I think it'll work out. So here's where I need YOUR help! I would very much so appreciate if you, the readers and writers of fanfiction, would send me an OC. An otter OC, and then a penguin OC. You can send in both, or one, but with the penguin princess (also, they have to be girls) I need the penguin you want your OC to be in _love_ with. They'll be humans during the story, but at points, they'll be animals too. So, send their personality, and their looks! Thanks! Okay, put them in your review, or you can PM me, but I just really need some OC s. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM, no duh!**

**Marlene's POV**

"Sapphire, I'm going to the HQ, wanna come?" I asked the oddly sad seeming otter.

"No!" She responded oddly fast.

"Did something happen last night that I should be aware of?" I asked. She shook her head.

I shrugged and waltzed out of otter habitat. Seconds later I showed up at the HQ.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

"Hello Marlene," Skipper said.

"Did anything happen last night?" I asked.

Kowalski, who was now done in the lab, turned a bright red. Skipper glanced over at me.

"Don't ask," Skipper said, shaking his head, sipping his coffee.

"But I want to know!" I exclaimed.

"P-please Marlene, don't ask," Kowalski pled.

"Fine, I'll weasel it out of Sapph later," I said, sitting next to Skipper.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked.

"Fine," Skipper replied, oh so nonchalantly.

"Right…" I said.

"So, Marlene, how is it going at the otter habitat?" Skipper asked.

"What? Oh, fine!" I replied.

No one spoke for the next couple of seconds.

"Any interesting missions lately?" I asked.

"Nothing really, we had to save Mort from the popcorn machine… again," Skipper nodded.

"I should get back," I smiled, and left.

Otter Habitat

I padded back into the otter habitat, only to find it empty.

"Sapphire?" I asked.

There was a giant hole in the ground. I walked over to it and stared in. Unfortunately, I stumbled and fell in with an ear splitting scream. I fell for a couple of seconds, then I landed on a large blob of fur.

"Get off me!" The blob of fur mumbled.

"Sapphire!" I shouted, scrambling off of her.

"Mars!" She whispered, hugging me.

"Why are you whispering?" I lowered my voice.

"Psycho dolphin's lair," She responded.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We're in Dr. Blowhole's lair!" Her voice was so low I could barely hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"WE'RE IN DR. BLOWHOLE'S LAIR!" Sapphire shouted.

"Did some one call me?" A scratchy like voice asked. I looked over and saw a shadow like character. It wheeled out and standing, kinda, before me was a dolphin. This was no ordinary dolphin. He was on a Segway and had a creepy mechanical eye. His teeth were sharp looking, and there was an overall maniacal feeling around him.

"Y-You're REAL!" I shouted.

"Yes, I am real!" His voice kind of had that stuttery but not stuttering thing when he said 'real'. **(A/N PoM fans should know what I mean :3)**

"B-but," I said.

"Quiet!" He shouted.

"Make me!" Sapphire replied. It was times like this that I wish she would just close her mouth and, I don't know, NOT KILL US!

"What was that?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"You heard me, I'm going to talk as much as I want, you can't stop me!" She cried.

"Sapphire, be quiet," I muttered.

"Nope, LALALALALA!" She began screaming random things.

"LOBSTERS!" I heard Dr. B's voice echo.

A lobster walked into our cage and put some duck tape over her mouth.

**Penguins (Happening during the previous thing)**

**Skipper's POV**

I heard a loud scream: Marlene.

"Move out men!" I shouted. The four of us arrived at the otter habitat about 1.5 seconds later.

"Marlene?" I called. There was no response.

"Sapphire?" Kowalski asked.

"No answer," I shook my head.

"Skippa," Private asked me.

"What is it Private?" I asked.

"Look!" He cried. I waddled over and saw a small tuff of Marlene's fur.

"Kowalski," I called.

"Yes sir?" He waddled over and saw the same tuff as Private, now Rico, and myself.

"Kowalski, run a trace!" I said.

Kowalski picked up the fur and licked it.

"Roller coaster grease, hotdog with ketchup and sea salt," Kowalski said.

"Coney Island," I grimaced.

"Are we flying again?" Private asked.

"No," I said shaking my head," They'll be expecting that, we're taking the subway!"

"But Skippa last time you said-" Private began.

"It's not last time Private, it's this time!"

"Yes Skippa," Private said.

*One subway ride later*

Blowhole's Lair

**No one's POV**

"L-look Mr. Dr. Blowhole, we don't mean harm, s-so if you would just let us go?" Marlene attempted to reason with the dolphin.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works," He said with that annoying… let's call it a trill.

"Then how does it work?" A very familiar, very manly voice said behind Blowhole.

"Skipper!" Marlene cried.

Dr. Blowhole quickly spun around on his segway.

"Pen-gu-ins it's been to long," He laughed. A large wall like thing shot up from the floor and locked them to it.

"Guys!" Sapphire had managed to get the duck tape off her mouth without it hurting too much.

Dr. Blowhole was ignoring the two otters, he was far too busy with his 'flightless foes'.

"Skipper, it's a pleasure to have you here for the unveiling of my diabolical plan," He said with his really awesome, yet annoying laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Skipper shot back.

"Well, I plan on-"

"Destroying the human race?" Skipper interrupted him.

"Do you mind?" Blowhole sounded irritated.

"I just wanted to get this over with," Skipper replied.

"Well, I don't interrupt you!" Blowhole said.

"Then maybe you should," Skipper retorted.

"OKAY girls, you're both pretty!" Sapphire yelled over the two.

The two looked over at her.

"Can we just get out of here? Some of us are tired," Sapphire sassed. Blowhole rode up to Sapphire. His face was right in front of hers.

"Don't sass me,"

"I'll do what I want!" She said, pushing his face, causing him to fall back and hit the 'release' button. The two otters and the four penguins all fell from their traps.

"Take that Blowhole!" Skipper laughed.

"You have foiled my revenge," He said, a large bubble, snow-globe, thing forming around him, "For that, I will have REVENGE!"

"Is this a new revenge or…?" Skipper asked.

"I have lots of revenges building up and it's not pretty!" He shouted flying out of room.

"Wow…" Marlene said.

"That guy has ISSUES!" Sapphire laughed.

"Shall we go?" Kowalski suggested.

"I don't wanna walk!" Sapphire complained.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Marlene agreed.

"Kowalski, carry Sapphire home, I'll take Marlene," Skipper said.

With that, the six began their walk home.

**The end! I find that at the end, I write worserer. First things first, I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers, and mention that I got a lot of the lines in this from TPoM… I do have an epilogue to write that will lead into my next story with Sapphire in it. So, yeah… review! **


End file.
